


Can't You Feel The Love Tonight?

by Ogawdy



Series: LT week 2k17 [5]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Crack, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/pseuds/Ogawdy
Summary: Liontrust Week: day five prompt "NSFW/crack"Garona wonders how humans find their mate. Over a kindling campfire, Lothar and Khadgar are happy to demonstrate. (no smut, full crack)





	Can't You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr post http://sigurdjarlson.tumblr.com/post/161728450432/alternate-campfire-scene-garona-he-wants-to-lie

The fire kindles between them, casting a warm orange glow on the rocks. The area is unwelcoming, all hard rocks and sharp edges. Varis and Karos have settled their own camp slightly higher, with promise to keep guard so their commander can rest. Garona and Khadgar are essentially guests on this trip, although Lothar doubts he will be getting any sleep next to a runaway mage who has broken into royal barracks and an Orc leading them straight to a bunch of other Orcs.

Lothar eats away at his turkey leg, observing with defiance the two next to him. He has to admit, even in all his glory as commander of the Stormwind Army, he is not comfortable sitting next to a mage, with their reputation of catching things on fire and turning people in sheep with a simple word, and a very threatening and strong member of an unknown, deadly, invading species. But, as the commander, and their superior, technically, Lothar has to make pretend that he does this very often. This being eating turkey around a campfire magically lit with two criminals while on his way to survey the said invading species’ camp. 

Garona looks to be sleeping, although the way she holds herself, barely breathing and muscles tense, show him she is only pretending. Apart from the mage, he doubts any of them will be getting any sleep. Speaking of, the mage was, for once, not focused on the book and lost in thoughts, staring at the fire. Occasionally, he glanced over to Lothar then Garona, twiddling a small bone between his fingers.

“Well, at least you’re not reading,” Lothar remarks.

The spellchucker starts, smiles and scrubs his eyes. Lothar figures they would be tired after Khadgar has spent all day, from Stormwind until the mountains, reading on his horse. How he hasn’t fallen once would remain a mystery. A few seconds pass, as Khadgar glances once again in his direction, twiddling getting more intense with each passing second. 

“He wishes to lie with you,” suddenly says Garona.

Lothar chokes on his turkey leg. He had not noticed Garona opening her eyes. She had not moved one bit before talking. Gradually, the words register in his mind as his eyes widen. The mage himself chuckles nervously, dropping the bone. He repositions himself on his rock, looking widely uncomfortable.

“Beg your pardon?” he asks.

Lothar prefers to stay silent. He lays back, very well intending to enjoy the show. He had noticed how the mage kept looking at him, although he would never had thought it meant much else than Khadgar simply admiring him.

“how do you humans do it?’ abruptly asks Garona. “You would not make an effective mate, all weak bones and no muscles.”

Khadgar splutters, at a loss for words. Lothar furrows his eyebrow, he doesn’t understand exactly what Garona means by “effective.” 

“Garona,” he starts, thinking of the most political way to put this, even if he doubts there ever is a political way to talk about mating. “How do Orcs choose their mate?”

Garona huffs and looks at him with a superior and disbelieving look on her face. Lothar tries not to let it get to his self-esteem, but he is hurt.

“How do you?” Garona shoots back.

Lothar risks a glance towards Khadgar. The mage averts his gaze immediately, a definitive blush coloring his cheeks. It’s cute, Lothar thinks. Garona looks between the two of them, obviously at a loss.

Lothar hums thoughtfully. He tries to find the easiest way to explain courting to someone that might not know anything about it, and finds that is really difficult.

“Uh, well. I don’t, I’m not. Hm.”

“Yes?” bids Garona.

“Yes,” Lothar repeats, and tries for his most convinced look as he turns towards her.

“I don’t understand,” she admits truthfully.

“You wouldn’t,” adds Khadgar.

Garona hesitated, mouth open, before giving up. She settles down under her blanket, eyebrows pulled tight over her eyes. She looks quite lost.

Lothar takes the opportunity to observe the mage. He has a very nice face, if he has to be honest, although that small moustache no doubt here to make him look older and more mature only adds to his prepubescent looks. Lothar wonders exactly how old he is but if he has to guess, he doesn’t give him more than twenty. Which is very young. Yes, he is very young, but he is also kind, and funny, and handsome, and powerful, and smart, and. Lothar shakes his head, getting rid of these obtrusive thoughts.

“So,” starts Garona, bringing the three of them out of their thinking, “you do not compete against each other to assess if you are a good match? And if one or the both of you break something, you do not quit the seduction?”

Lothar and Khadgar look at her with wide eyes. 

“No, of course you don’t,” she retracts under her blanket, avoiding both their gazes.

Lothar and Khadgar exchange a look, before bursting out laughing. Garona fins it very offensive but, having already embarrassed herself, she decides to ignore the two humans’ insulting behavior and fights against the tears burning in her eyes. She must not look weak.

“Wait, wait,” Khadgar sobers up, “you mean Orcs fight each other as, what, a sort of mating ceremony?”

Garona nods.

“That is fascinating!” He whips out his notebook and a pen out of nowhere and writes down some words. “Tell me more,” he orders.

Garona looks at him in confusion, wondering if he is maybe making fun of her again. Lothar comes to her help.

“Let her be, spellchucker. You are making her uncomfortable.”

Attention spiked, Garona sits up. “’Spellchucker’? Is that a term of endearment?”

Khadgar chokes. Lothar chuckles nervously.

“No,” the brave commander says, “no, that is… an insult.”

“I do not understand,” Garona tells him. “You two are obviously engaging in a kind of mating ritual specific to Humans. Why do you insult him? Or is that how you will know if he is strong enough for you?”

“What?” lets out Lothar. “No! I mean, we’re not! We’re, I just, he… What.”

Khadgar has calmed down from his coughing hit, and leans forward towards Garona, an interested glean in his eyes. “What do you mean, ‘obviously engaging in a mating ritual’?”

“Khadgar!” Lothar cries out.

“What?” Khadgar asks, amused.

“I give up.” Lothar puts his arms in the air as a sign of defeat.

Garona still looks quite lost. “I was just noticing how you both keep exhibiting behaviors that would indicate the desire to, at least, engage in mating. If I have done or said anything to offense any of you, I apologize but I do not believe repressing your feelings is the right way towards happiness and fulfillment.”

“And I quite agree,” Lothar quickly said, noticing how Khadgar kept getting more invested in the conversation. He did not want to talk about this tonight. “But it is quite late and I believe we must sleep.”

He turned around, back to the fire and both of them, and pulled the blanket over him. He pretended sleep for approximately five seconds before Garona spoke again.

“No,” she said. “I will not let you two pine over each other for the remaining of this story! It is obvious to everyone that you have chemistry, no matter what anyone might say, especially not writer of novelization that might think it interesting to have Khadgar be sexually attracted to me! That makes no sense! Learn how to write romance, you pricks!”

Lothar swivels around to be met with a most peculiar sight. Garona had angrily pulled the covers off of herself, thus revealing Taria, Medivh and Llane who had been hiding this whole time! They had been eavesdropping the conversation. Taria gets up first, takes a step towards her brother, and starts her speech.

“Anduin. You cannot continue like this. I know how hard it is for you since your wife died, and since your son, and two best friends will also lose their lives before the end of this movie. But you have to allow yourself to live a bit, and love a lot. You deserve this, Anduin! Why do you keep refusing yourself this happiness?”

She makes a grand gesture towards Khadgar, who is looking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth, shocked.

“The young mage is right here, practically begging you to take him. He is despairing to ever feel your touch on his blazing body. He dies to receive your love.”

Khadgar shakes himself out of his daze long enough to protest: “What! No I don’t! I just think he’s hot!”

“But, Anduin. Can’t you feel the love tonight?”

Suddenly, Taria turns around and walks towards where Garona is still lying, Medivh and Llane at her side. The four of them reach over the rocks and pull out their favored instruments. Lothar gasps loudly. Medivh tries out the string of his ukulele guitar, as Llane blows one long note out of his kazoo. Taria herself pulls the string out of her hair, letting it flow on her shoulder. Her fingers get stuck in the numerous knots and she pulls a bit, finally accepting that, given the eccentric hairdo she wore, she will not achieve a flowing and dashing look. She clears her throat as Garona finds an electrical outlet to plug her piano.

They start off the first notes of this legendary serenade, while Taria prepares to sing with her beautiful voice.

Lothar gets up, enchanted. 

“ _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_  
_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_How it's laid to rest_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_ ”

Lothar pulls the dazed Khadgar to his feet and starts dancing with him. He is trying for a waltz but soon understands he will not achieve anything more than a simple swaying of hips. Over the sound of the music, Khadgar speaks up.

“What in the Light is going on?”

Lothar laughs a flowery laugh, feeling like a Disney prince right now.

“Let it go, Khadgar! My sister is right! We must live life as it presents itself to us!”

And with these words, he leans down to ravish Khadgar’s mouth. The mage melts in his arms, accepting the gift of his lips with a loud moan. “Yes!” he cries.

“Khadgar,” Lothar whispers in a dark, deep voice.

“Yes, Anduin,” Khadgar nods, eyes blown in sudden lust.

Anduin rips his shirt in half, revealing his muscular chest. Khadgar is blown away. Taria and the boys, feat Garona at the piano, keep playing. Khadgar is losing himself in Lothar’s eyes, and Lothar loses himself in Khadgar’s eyes. Everything is perfect and they wish it would never stop. As Lothar dips Khadgar in a last twirl, and leans to grace his lips with a sweet, sweet kiss, the sun rises over the mountain. The space is flooded by golden light as the new day starts.

Taria, Garona, Llane and Medivh start cheering at the newly formed couple. They all have to go back to their duties, as they are in a war, but for now, they are all celebrating the happiness Lothar and Khadgar have found with each other. As the scene fades to black, Khadgar turns and winks, shit-eating grin on his face.

“Take that, heteronormative screenwriters!”

FIN


End file.
